Blue Book
by TACCO-chama
Summary: As Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and more other powerful demigods became the heroes of Camp Half-blood, four more unnoticed demigods went on a quest and tried saving the camp from something the rest weren't aware of. Four authors, one fanfic. Please read and review!
1. I'M AN AWESOME TROUBLEMAKER

**ONE**

**I'M AN AWESOME TROUBLE-MAKER**

**Morgan Green**

I shot up from bed, panting heavily.

What did I just dream about? I can't remember… could it be a nightmare? I just shrugged, took a deep breath, and decided to get up and fix my bed and get ready for school.

SPLAAASH!

I sneered in disgust as I felt something very sticky drip down from my hair. I looked down to see my uniform coated with one of the most disgusting things in my life- slime, I think.

Great. I'll be late again.

"Imogen!" I yelled as I sent a glare towards the kitchen. I heard footsteps, and I was sure it's her, heading towards my direction. Her eyes widened when she saw me. "Eeew… What the heck happened to you?"

I pointed to the bucket which fell on the floor when I opened the bedroom door. With its epic fall earlier came a lot of disgusting slime that landed straight into me, and it was still rolling on the floor right now, adding more slime to the dirty floor.

"You did this, Imogen," I muttered, gritting my teeth, trying not to explode. "You. Did. This!"

She giggled. "Oh, yes, I did that. Feels good having a shower from nature itself, yeah my dear sis?"

"You. Are. Totally. Dead." I stepped forward, ready to murder this brat.

"Imogen! Morgan! Oh, not again!" my stepfather, Michael, said from the kitchen. I heard mom going towards us.

"What is this about, girls?" she asked, then backed away when she saw me. Seriously, do I look like a monster when I have slime all over me?"

"Imogen," I murmured. She suddenly unleashed her weapon- that innocent face that says, "_Not me!"_

"Not me, mommy," she said in a sad voice. "She's actually about to pour slime on me, but her plan backfired."

"She's lying, mom," I said. My stepfather appeared from the kitchen and backed away when he saw me as if I got the plague.

"Serves you right," he laughed. "You'd been giving my Imogen a lot of trouble lately."

My mother smacked his elbow. "It's Imogen's fault! You should be scolding her, dear!"

"You believe your monstrous little brat, Isabel?" my stepdad said. "Imogen is too-"

"Shut it, Michael," she muttered coldly. "Morgan, honey, go change now and clean your hair quickly. You don't want to be late for school."

I smiled faintly. "Yes, mom. Thanks for believing me." I went to my room and heard mom giving Imogen a quick scolding session as Michael continued to defend her.

_Imogen, I hope you diiie._

* * *

"You have to catch up, Miss Green."

I swallowed nervously as I stood in front of Mrs. Clarkson, the school principal and English teacher of Westover Hall.

"You are always caught not paying attention to class, can't spell right, and can't even read at your age."

I clenched my fists. For a teacher, she's really dumb. "But Mrs. Clarkson, in case you've forgotten, I am dyslexic and I have ADHD."

She raised her head and gave me a cold stare.

"…and… there are… three more students. You know… dyslexic and ADHD kids… like me," I added.

"I am fully aware of that, Miss Green."

I remained silent after that.

"Miss Green, despite those problems, you should at least try to work properly to be successful. Do your best. Fight the hindrances."

_I am trying, always trying, in case it wasn't obvious! _My mind protested.

"Okay, just meet me at the faculty room after class. You may go now." He was suddenly calm. I forced a smile.

"Y-yes, ma'am," I nodded quickly. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Be early, Miss Green," she reminded me before I have completely left the room.

Trouuuble.

"Oh, another trip to the principal's office!"

I turned and saw Imogen. She grinned.

"Congrats, Morgan!" she giggled as she left. I sighed.

"Hey, Morgan."

I flinched again as I turned around. Fortunately it's no more enemy. It's Clover, probably the weirdest friend anyone will ever meet. He walks strangely, and looks and acts as strange. Sometimes I even feel like he's not a human being- but I don't want to be so mean.

"Yo," I smiled at him.

"What's up?"

"Another trip to the principal's office."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because." I took a deep breath. Do I really have to talk about it again? I'm sick of telling people about my learning disorders. They don't understand me afterwards anyway.

Then the bell rang. I said goodbye to Clover and walked away.

* * *

Class finally ended. I said goodbye to my friends as I headed to Mrs. Clarkson's office. The moments I dreadfully dread drew nearer. Clover insisted on going with me.

When we came, there are three other girls there, too. As far as I know, we have the same problems.

And on the floor, with a knife on her chest, was Imogen.

My heart did a happy dance.

* * *

**And that concludes chapter one. :D  
Morgan won't be the only character, there'll be three others and each character will be written by different authors :D Morgan ish Ajet's character :3  
**  
**So yeah. Please click review! :D  
**


	2. OUR PRINCIPAL IS A WITCH

**TWO**

**OUR PRINCIPAL IS A WITCH**

**Krishainne Anderson**

I was in the middle of a field with three girls I've never met before. They look familiar, maybe they were my schoolmates? Up above in the sky, the clouds were dark, like it will rain any minute. Green lightning was flashing. Suddenly, something hit my head.

Owwww.

"Krishainne?" Mrs. Clarkson, the English teacher, and great principal yelled.

"Aw, sorry, not again! I promise!" I said.

Mrs. Clarkson turned away. "Okay. Class dismissed. Oh, and Miss Krishainne, go to the faculty room."

"I got it, ma'am."

Jeez. I just took a nap then suddenly its class dismissal. Now, I'll be going again to the faculty room.

I fixed my things that were scattered n the floor, under my chair, everywhere. Then I headed to the faculty room.

I am Krishaninne Anderson, 11 years old, studying in Westover Hall- first year high school. Amazing, right? I was accelerated because of my maths. I'm interested in Mathematics, but the other subjects? I always fail,

especially in English. I am dyslexic, plus it is the most boring class whatsoever.

My hands were trembling as I opened the door.

That was the third time I went to the faculty this month-the last month of the school year. And still, it felt like it was the first time in my whole life. Suddenly, another girl came, also going to the faculty. Maybe she also feels what I feel, so we decided to wait outside without talking to each other. Later, two more girls and a weird-looking boy came over. All of us sat far from each other. Moments later, the door finally opened.

"Come in," Mrs. Clarkson invited.

My eyes widened. We saw a girl lying on the floor with a knife on her chest. Wait. I know her. That girl…. Imogen!

Imogen is also a first year student studying in the class next to mine. I don't get close to her though, because she looks stupid. But now, here, she's dead!

"What is this?" I asked.

"Ah, her? It's her fault. She came here without my permission. Don't worry, she's not dead."

I looked closely at the knife. The knife passed through her body, but… Why is there no blood coming out of Imogen?

"Anyway, I'll tell you straight to the point. The four of you, except Clover, are officially expelled."

My heart sank. Is this the result of what I've done the whole year? I only broke minor rules. But maybe because I've done it too many times, I should've learned my lesson. Still… this is an outrage! I want to protest!

I looked at the others. They also looked shocked- shocked enough our voices abandoned us.

"But no worries, another school is waiting for you! It's Hogwarts!"

Hog-what?

I looked at my schoolmates for guidance. On my left, the brown-haired girl looked at Mrs. Clarkson like, Are you freaking kidding me? The boy beside him looks angry, like he was gonna punch our principal anytime soon. On my right, a black-and-red haired girl's eyebrow was raised in confusion. I heard a thud behind me, maybe that was the other girl falling on the floor.

Mrs. Clarkson cleared her throat. "It's the school for special kids like you. It's a school for witches and wizards around the world."

There was another thud behind me.

Me? A special kid? School where I belong? School for witches and wizards? Whaaaaaat?

Suddenly, my heart felt excitement. I am gonna learn magic. I'm gonna make spells and potions for my enemies. But then, on the other side, what would happen to me? I don't know anything about magic! I will surely be tricked by the other witches-

"No! They are not going to Hogwarts. They should go to Camp Half-Blood!" a guy insisted. That's the time I realized that this guy is familiar. Of course, he's my schoolmate and I always see him walking strangely.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" said the girl that was obviously his friend.

"Hogwarts is not for you. You're not magicians whatsoever. You're half-bloods. So you must go to Camp Half-Blood. Makes perfect sense!"

What?

The girl on my left seemed to have the same thoughts as mine. "Are you mad? What do you mean we're half-bloods? What Hapm Calf-"

Me? Half-blood? Like, half human half animal? So… I'm more abnormal than I think I am. Anyway, what's Camp Half-Blood?

"So you're a satyr, right, Clover?" Mrs. Clarkson interrupted. Then she tensed. "I'M NOT GOING TO LET THEM STEP INSIDE THAT CAMP!"

Before any of us can react to her lunatic screaming, she took out a stick, approximately 13 inches, and she began blabbering something inaudibly. Suddenly, her table became a giant tiger.

"You should never step inside that camp in the name of Hecate!" Mrs. Clarkson yelled coldly.

The tiger was standing right in front of us, growling and drooling, and we didn't know what to do except pretend to be statues.

Mommy! I'm gonna die!

* * *

**Yo. This is still Ajet, but I'm not the one who wrote this chapter, it's Vrenelli. I just haven't talked to her about her A/N here yet. Anyway... it seems nobody read this the last time I submitted it... So everyone's more interested in Percabeth, huh. *sigh* if this didn't seem like it's related to the book, then wait for the fourth or fifth chapter. Percy's gonna appear anytime soon :D So yeah. Every chapter is written in different character's point of view, and Krisshaine is the second one. **

**I hope you liked it :) Please do review! We'll appreciate any comments, suggestions or constructive criticism! **


	3. I WAS A GOOD OBSERVER

**THREE**

**I WAS A GOOD OBSERVER**

** Elizabeth Nightgale**

Apparently I was at the principal's office because Mrs. Clarkson caught me sleeping beside the school's pool.

And so I was there dumbstruck and confused- but I didn't show it. I could sense the tension between the others but the witch principal was excluded. She kept laughing like a- well, like a witch, but more wicked and insane than those on TV.

Eventually, the witch stopped laughing and said, "So Mr. Underwood, would you let me take the girls now?"

"No!" said the boy she called Clover. The boy, Clover Underwood, was trying to be brave. But the tiger's bloodshot eyes were focused on him. It bared its fangs.

"Not yet, darling. Not yet." The witch said to her pet. She glared at the four of us and said, "How about you, girls? Would you like to go with me? Or," she patted the tiger, "be my pet's meal." She announced it as if it was normal, but her wicked grin did not fade.

"Okay, I'll go with you!" said a bespectacled girl who looked like the eldest. We all turned to her. "I- I just thought it would be fun!" she said excitedly.

"Not the meal part but-"she stopped when she noticed the looks on our faces. Even the witch was confused.

"Hey, I agree with you!" I looked to my left. A very wide grin and sparkling eyes full of excitement greeted me. "I think it would be cool. I'll have my revenge to those bullies!" the girl with long brown hair added. "So when are we going? I'm ready!"

The witch regained her senses. "We'll be leaving as soon as these two have decided."

She eyed me and the little girl with short blonde hair and a babyish face. Her eyes were watery- she's scared, really scared. I'm worried she'll cry.

I had no choice. I had to speak up. The little girl couldn't speak for herself.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you explain to me what's happening."

"Everything's fine, dear. You four are being expelled. You'll be transferred to another school- a better school where you belong." The witch explained.

"I don't care if I'm expelled. I'm not going with you! Neither to that school!" I said angrily. I tried to walk out from the room, but the tiger was fast. It blocked the way.

I sighed. "Fine!"

I turned back. "But you have to inform our parents first."

"Everything's settled, dear. We'll be driving you to your homes after this conversation. We'll explain everything clearly to your parents."

"But before that, you have to get rid of the tiger, too. It's scaring us."

"As you wish, my dear. But for Mr. Underwood, I'd like to hear you promise not to meddle anymore."

"As if I would!" said Clover. "I can't promise. I have a mission and that's to protect them and bring them to camp safely."

"We'll be okay. You did your best to do your task," I assured him.

"Yeah, she's right. Everything's going to be fine," said the girl on the left. "I'm sure we'll enjoy there."

"No fighting, no problem. You don't have to be our hero anymore." said the other girl who looked the eldest.

"Mrs. Clarkson, will you get rid of the tiger now?" I retorted.

The witch chanted with her wand pointed at the tiger, and the tiger disappeared.

"So, who's ready to go?" she asked cheerfully.

"Me!" the girl on my left raised her hand willfully. The girl behind us, the eldest, also did.

"Now, attention please!" the witch announced. Eventually, she put her wand back to her pocket. "Girls, you may pack your things now. Go to the dorm, bring only what you can and what you need. As for you, Mr. Underwood, you may also go back to your dorm and do your home works."

"Wait, what about Imogen?" said Clover. We almost forgot about Imogen.

The witch snapped her fingers and Imogen moved as if she'd been unfrozen. She opened her eyes and stood up. "Oh my god! What am I doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Clarkson! I- I…" she got at loss for words when she saw Mrs. Clarkson.

"You wanted to know what punishment I'll give your sister, don't you, Miss Green?" our principal asked the girl with the long brown hair on my left. She kept silent. The witch grinned evilly and said, "For now, get out of this room and wait for your detention call."

"But-"she got no choice, this witch was principal. She gave the girl called Green a fiery look, turned back, and stampeded away.

"Now students- get going! Meet me at the parking lot after an hour or less." she told us, clapping her hands dismissively.

By the time we got out of the office, we found ourselves comforting the little girl. She was shocked and terrified. We said comforting things like we'll just transfer into another school, no worries; she'll be the new Math champion of that school again.

* * *

We reached the girl's dormitory. The boy didn't want to leave, but the girl, Green or-something-or-other, had convinced him. When we entered, the girl had calmed down.

Finally I remembered her name. She was Krishainne Anderson, the very best in Math but always fails in English. I know her because she'd gotten a lot of awards for winning math competitions- sometimes being rewarded on stage but mostly on tarpaulins that said: _Another victory brought by Ms. Krishainne Anderson, a freshman! Defeated 24 schools in the National Level of the year's Mathematics Competition! _A tarpaulin was even hung on the staircase of the dorm.

How stupid of me not to recognize her. So that's why the eldest among us said she'll be the new Math champion of our new school.

The four of us went separate ways at the second floor, because we were on different year levels. I decided to sit by the wishing fountain so that I can think clearly about who the girls being expelled with me are. All I know is that we're all dyslexic and ADHD, and Clover was a limp together, we are the Furious Five.

The eldest among us… Now I remember. She was Psyche Delic. She was a happy-go-lucky and lazy person, but there was not a time when I saw her being silent. Wherever she is, whatever she does, she always jokes around and smiles. Everyone knows her; the air will always be cheerful when she's around. She helped a lot comforting Krishainne. She has a lot of friends, but nobody knows a single thing about her family or where she came from.

The girl that looked the same age as me was Morgan Green, Imogen's stepsister. I always see her at the corridor since we're both sophomores. Clover stuck around her like he was her personal tail. Anyway, I didn't know Clover was that brave, standing up to an evil witch. They were always being bullied because of Clover mostly by her stepsister who belonged to the "A" crowd at school- the bullies, girl version.

Morgan always got her revenge on the bullies. Once, she'd released rats under the bullies' personal _pink_ table at the canteen, thankfully she had warned us innocent students what will happen, so only the bullies were bitten. They got videos of how epic the faces of the bullies were when the rats appeared and everyone else in the canteen that time climbed on the seats and tables. The whole school had laughed at it for a week until Mrs. Clarkson forbid the video to be played. Morgan got detention for a week.

Morgan had done crazier things than the rats, and those had led her into a lot of visits to the principal's office and more detentions, considering that this was a military school.

The four of us differ greatly from each other- except for the gender, dyslexia, and ADHD.

I didn't know I was that observant. Is it that it's because I've stayed away as far as I can from crowds? In class, I always sit at the back where nobody can see me, but I can see everyone. They call me a Goth, an Emo, even a Satan-worshipper, but I'm not. I only got their style, and I believe in gods.

By the way, I'm Elizabeth Nightgale, thirteen years old. I study at Westover Hall, where the 'bad kids' go, but there weren't too many students. There were dorms, but we were allowed to wander off at weekends, to visit our parents, hang out, and stuff like that. Pretty cool for a super-strict military school with a witch principal.

I threw a penny to the wishing fountain but made no wish. Man, I'm going to miss this fountain and our swimming pool. I wish there were also swimming lessons in… in Hogwarts. Hogwarts, whatever.

I headed to the dorm room of my class. Luckily, nobody else was there, so nobody will bug me, pretend to be friends with me and say, _Elizabeth, where are you going? _Then, _you can't be expelled, can you? It's the last month of classes! _My classmates are like that. Apple-polishers.

I folded my skinny jeans, short pants, shirts, socks, etc. and neatly stashed them in my airport bag. Then comic books (hard to read, but I can understand by the illustrations anyway) and school supplies that I might need. I also got make-up, but only black eyeliner. Soon my airport bag looked like it was from an ancient photo- black and white, and very rock starish.

I glanced at my bed for one last time.

Finally I put the leather jacket that was tied around my waist for hours and went to the staircase where Psyche and Morgan were already waiting. A few minutes later, Krishainne arrived, quite out of breath. The principal's assistant came, too, and offered to carry our bags, and only Psyche refused. Then the assistant ran away, carrying the baggage, like a horse. Then we also set off.

The excited ones led the way, talking about something like potters. Clover met up with us outside the dorm. "Can I escort you guys out of this school? I want to ensure everyone's safe."

"Okay. That'll be cute." Psyche said.

The Furious five walked toward the parking. As we got closer, we saw a big black van. Standing beside it were Mrs. Clarkson and her assistant, looking at us, smiling.

About ten meters from the van, Mrs. Clarkson's smile faded. "What's he doing here?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to them," Clover said.

"Then do it now!" I almost jumped when she spoke.

"Guys…" he looked around uneasily. "Down!" he commanded.

Being ADHDs, our reflexes were fast. The five of us got down but Mrs. Clarkson and her assistant did not.

BOOM! The car had exploded.

* * *

**Ajet ish too excited to post the chapters, isn't she? But the fourth chapter might be posted later than usual since we're busy~ anyway, I'm not the one who wrote this, it's C-chan :D**

**So it's like this~  
**

**Morgan Green's parts Written by T-chan (aka Ajet)  
Krisshaine Anderson's parts Written by A-chan (aka Vrenelli)  
Elizabeth Nightingale's parts Written by C-chan  
? ?'s parts Written by ?-chan  
**

**So yeah. We hope you liked this chapter~ please do review! We'd love to hear from the readers! [We're not receiving any feedback lately, so we don't know what to do D]  
**


End file.
